


Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Shopfitter

by chkc



Series: Art Bingo: The Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is going to get the shop all set up for you, just for several hundred thousand dollars that you happened to steal from other people. For Art_Bingo's "The Alphabet Challenge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-08-02 – Shopfitter

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/9448.html


End file.
